


Plus le même

by Garance



Series: Fantasticshot [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Or at least Sera tries, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils avaient finalement trouvé Graves...





	Plus le même

Plus le même

Seraphina rentra dans l'infirmerie, à peine deux jours que le MACUSA avait retrouvé Percival, le pauvre homme avait tellement souffert avant d'être secouru... Seraphina était la seule personne qui savait ce qui était arrivé à Percival avec le médecin guérisseur, au-delà de la torture, Graves avait subi de l'abus sexuel à répétition, et personne ne devait le savoir. Percival était allongé sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, regardant la lumière à travers la fenêtre.

''Percival...''

''Vas-t'en Seraphina.''

''Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça.''

''J'ai eu le temps de changer.''

''Oh Percival... Je suis tellement désolée...''

''Vas-t'en. Je ne suis plus personne maintenant.''

Fin


End file.
